muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Type-94 Shiranui
The Type-94 Shiranui (Japanese name: 94式 不知火) is a Tactical Surface Fighter in use by the Imperial Army of Japan as their premiere unit. The first domestic-production TSF, the Shiranui is a high-performance third-generation fighter that can fill a wide variety of combat roles. History Developed from a requirement for a TSF meeting the needs of the Imperial Army at every level, the Shiranui has been cited as the world's first third-generation machine, although that classification has more to do with its performance against BETA than against other TSFs. Armed with the lessons learned from the Type-89/F-15J Kagerou and their attempts at domestic defence production with the Type-82/F-4J Kai Zuikaku, the Shiranui is the culmination of every aspect of technology they can field in their defense of the Far East Defense Line, and can wield a wide variety of weapons to counter the BETA advance. The Shiranui features weaker engines in its Jump Units than most other TSFs, particularly the F-15 Eagle; as such, its arm sheathes and head sensor masts are integrated into the process of controlling the TSF during NOE flight, normal flight, and boosted jumps. This process was largely manual until 2001, and with the fact that Japanese TSFs are built for maximum maneuverability this results in a unit that takes very precise control to use. In the hands of the right pilot however, the Shiranui boasts excellent maneuverability that allows its pilots to match more advanced units in high-speed close-combat battles. With the passing of time, several complaints about the Shiranui rose; most notable was its lack of accomodation for improvement as the machine was built to the exact specifications of pilots during the 1990's. As it gradually became obsolete due to the passing of time, the Shiranui's lack of potential for mid-life upgrades rendered it a dead-end machine, and necessitated a follow-up TSF to be produced. Deployment The Type-94 Shiranui has been in use with the Japanese Imperial Army since 1994. As the primary TSF of the Japanese forces, the Shiranui has seen widespread deployment both with domestic forces and units assigned to service with the United Nations as part of the Far East Defense Line. It is unconfirmed whether the Shiranui was deployed during the invasion of Japan in 1998, although the likelihood is high. Its first confirmed deployment was during the 1999 Yokohama Hive Battle by both Imperial Army forces and the UN's Special Task Force A-01. The year 2001 saw heavy deployment of the Shiranui on the Japanese mainland. Imperial Army and UN Special Task Force A-01 both deployed their Shiranui during the operation to repel the BETA Invasion of Niigata. During early December 2001, several squadrons of Shiranui from the Japanese Imperial Army and the Fuji Tactical Fighter Training Group assaulted Imperial Army, UN and US Army forces stationed in Japan during the 12/5 Incident. A-01 also deployed with their Shiranui and took part in the battle against the insurgents. That same month, the Shiranui of A-01 were again deployed to combat BETA during the XM3 trials, and both Imperial Army and A-01 Shiranui played pivotal roles in the Sadogashima Hive Battle. The Shiranui of A-01 would last see action during the defense of Yokohama Base. Despite being built to combat BETA, the coup d'état demostrated that the Shiranui can be pushed into an anti-TSF role, where its advantages stem from its third-generation standing, pilot skills, and other variables. However, the base performance of the Shiranui was still not enough to overcome the F-22A Raptor deployed by the US military to quell the incident, although with odds of 7-to-1 or more the Shiranui were able to close the technological and skill gap with numbers. In The Day After, the Shiranui is deployed by Wardog Squadron and the 1st Tactical Armor Wing in their missions. The Shiranui of both units were involved in a skirmish at the Seattle Defence Line and later at the Defence of Seattle, and would later go on to participate in combat against Imperial Army A-6Js during the hijack of the Seattle Food Manufacturing Plant, with Lieutenant Tatsunami Hibiki of Wardog demostrating that the Shiranui was not to be underestimated both above and underwater. The 1st Tactical Armor Wing and Wardog also participated in the Eighth Border Skirmish between the US/Japan alliance forces and the French/Canadian alliance. Despite its age and status as the world's oldest third-generation machine, its flexibility and mobility are well-demostrated during the battles fought by Wardog Squadron and the 1st Tactical Armor Wing. Type-94-1C Shiranui Type-1C The Shiranui's limitation was not only evident in combat, but was also demonstrated by the Type-94-1C Shiranui Type-1C, where several were produced in 1998 as an attempt at upgrading Japan's fleet of Shiranui. With a strengthened frame and joint actuators in anticipation of additional capabilities for deploying heavy weapons, its drive system performance increased by 15%. Its frame also featured an experimental camouflage scheme known as "Ferris" camouflage; the patterns and color selection are designed to play havoc with the BETA's sensory organs when the Shiranui Type-1C is in high-speed maneuvers during combat. However, the addition of the Ferris camouflage has not shown any positive results thus far. The Shiranui Type-1C is equipped with an enlarged power generator and uses the Type-00F/-00A's FE108-FHI-225 engines in its Jump Units instead of the Shiranui's original FE108-FHI-220 engines, giving it greater thruster power. However, the enlarged generator and the increase in power demand from the engines caused poorer fuel effeciency, limiting its operational time. A proprietary OS was developed to attempt to compensate for its limited operating time, but this had the side effect of making the TSF difficult to pilot due to development cutting corners, as well as the incomplete integration of the Shiranui Type-1C's mishmash upgrade of different TSF parts. This sudden change in development direction from a heavy-firepower unit to include capabilities of a high-mobility unit resulted in the eventual axing of the upgrade plan due to poor-balanced performance. Despite its flaws, however, the lessons learned from Japan's domestic development with the Shiranui and Kagerou were well-applied in the Shiranui Type-1C, with mobility, fire control, and combat abilities well ahead of required operation parameters; it merely lacked combat redundancy due to the high specifications of its required parts, making the unit costly to be deployed en masse. In light of heavy losses suffered by the Imperial Army following the Battle of Yokohama, the Shiranui Type-1C entered a limited production run. With slightly less than 100 units produced, some found use as elite units, assigned to pilots who could control the finicky TSF even in the heat of combat, data-gathering testbeds, or as field-testing machines. One Shiranui Type-1C was deployed during the Battle of Kyoto. Heavily damaged in the initial defensive action, it was defeated by the BETA as its pilot engaged them in combat with diversionary tactics. Another unit was deployed to the Yukon Base in Alaska under Project PROMINENCE as a test machine, gradually receiving American hardware upgrades and refinements into the XFJ-01a Shiranui Second Phase 1. Game Appearances Valkyries shiranui spriteset 1.png|Type-94 in UN colors as it appears in Alternative and subsequent games. Imperial army shiranui spriteset 1.png|Type-94 in Imperial Army colors as it appears in Alternative and subsequent games. Fuji shiranui spriteset 1.png|Type-94 in Fuji Tactical Fighter Training Group colors as it appears in Alternative and subsequent games. Chucklefucks spriteset 1.png|Type-94 in Imperial Army colors with coup forces markings as it appears in Alternative and subsequent games. Imperial army shiranui spriteset 2.png|Type-94 in flight as it appears in Alternative. Its front and side views are new additions in The Day After. Type-94-1C Shiranui Type-1C anime ver.png|Type-94-1C as it appears in the Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse anime. Lineart 94 mq concept.jpg|Initial design concept of the Type-94 94_mq_un.png|Lineart of the Type-94 from Integral Works. Type-94.jpg|Imperial Japan colors 004.jpg|Arm-mounted knife deployment sequence Gallery 0C42322E.png|link=A Type-94 at rest. 2B16C9A8.png|Type-94s with opened cockpits. Allied assist.jpg|A Type-94 helping a grounded pilot out of his disabled machine. Konachan.com - 80836 gun jpeg artifacts mecha muv-luv weapon.jpg|Two Type-94s in a tunnel shaft. Konachan.com - 80846 gun jpeg artifacts mecha muv-luv sword weapon.jpg|Several UN Type-94s in combat. Konachan.com - 80847 jpeg artifacts muv-luv.jpg|A Type-94 of the UN's A-01 Valkyries squadron. Muv-Luv Alternative - Red Alert, All Units Scramble.jpg|Type-94s engaging enemies. Shiranui belly scratching.jpg|A Type-94 in NOE flight. Oppa sweeper style.png|A damaged Type-94-1C outfitted as a Gun Sweeper Trivia *Despite being considered the first 3rd Generation TSF, The prototypes of the Advanced Tactical Surface Fighter program, the YF-22 and YF-23, predate the Shiranui. Category:TSF Category:The Day After Category:Total Eclipse Category:Alternative Category:Faraway Dawn